More Projections
by highanimalhouse
Summary: The Doctor has returned to Earth with his life after Voyager yet a familiar figure re-appears for him.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor is listening to opera in his home near his desk. He looks over at a view-screen as he's writing a story before he has to go to Starfleet to lecture medical trainees on proper procedure and then talk to holo-crew members in the Academy about maintaining good relationships with material beings. He looks over and sees a figure he hasn't seen in years….

"Excuse me? How did you get here?"

It's Reginald Barclay.

"We are still on the Jupiter Station, Lewis."

The Doctor or "Joe" as he calls himself now gets up.

"This is not possible – I am no longer on Voyager and they have since returned home. Obviously I would still not be there since the computer that holds my program is behind my wine cellar. Not that I have any reason to drink wine since…you know.."

Barclay tries to reassure Joe, "I understand. It sounds crazy to say this – but you are still on the Jupiter Holoprogramming Station. Everything you've seen since you saw me last is you working through the program."

"All seven years? If that's the case, why didn't my symptoms continue? You told me that the radiation would kill me but it hasn't. I am living a productive life since then. I'm a lecturer now at Starfleet Academy! Me! I'm told that my students find me humorous and my anecdotes are helpful in their careers."

Barclay walks around the office and looks over the Doctor's desk.

"Which is amazing, Lewis. You've created a tremendous program with Voyager as far as you being able to simulate isolation for a Starship crew. They are out of isolation and those programs have moved on. But do you know how long you have been in the simulation?"

The Doctor agitated, "Let me guess. Seven years?"

"No, you've been in the program for almost two years."

"So what exactly do I need to do, Reginald? Shoot a warp core? Blow up Starfleet?" asked the Doctor sarcastically.

Barclay laughs. "No, not exactly. We need to go through the matrix of the holoprogram. We will encounter other holoprograms and people using them. But they will not be able to 'shut us down' since we'll exist outside of their programs."

"So what will we encounter since I'm still on the Jupiter station?"

"Well, it will be a combination of who Voyager encountered. Your ex-wife Anna is here…"

"Anna? Ex-wife?"

"You called her 'Seven of Nine.' You designed her to be as cold and aloof as she is in real life and the program naturally filled in the blanks."

"So that explains her being a Borg."

The Doctor walks towards the door.

"I see. Let's get started."


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor and Barclay walk out of Doctor's home. Barclay is looking through the area outside for something.

"What's the matter?" asks the Doctor.

"Considering how deep you are in the program, there will be no control panel for the holodeck here."

The Doctor smugly intones, "Computer, where is the holodeck control panel?"

The computer responds back, "It is located behind your wine cellar, where you last left it."

"Even your computer here is sarcastic. Very much like you, Lewis."

The Doctor isn't amused. "Computer, tell me the location of Reginald Barclay."

"He is on the Jupiter Holoprogramming Station."

The Doctor's face turns white as he comes to a realization. He sits down at his patio table.

"See what I've been saying? You aren't actually in your home. You aren't on Earth. You can go anywhere now."

The Doctor looks at his house that he's lived in since Voyager returned after Admiral Janeway went back in time and….his head is hurting too.

"Computer," asks the Doctor. "Take us to Jupiter Station."

"Cannot comply."

The Doctor tries a different question. "Where is the matrix of the holoprogram?"

"Cannot comply."

"Lewis, that won't work. We have to contact Kathryn Janeway."

"Why? If what you are saying is correct, then she won't like being told she's actually a hologram."

"I know – but you have to remember she's very resourceful. She was one of your first patients. She fought with everyone and had to be sedated. She's also been diagnosed as having bipolar disorder."

The Doctor sees no choice. "Computer, where is the location of Kathryn Janeway?"

Kathryn Janeway hears a knock on her door. "Yes?" she asks while sipping coffee.

"Captain Janeway, it's me," says the Doctor. "I need to ask you something."

Janeway opens her door and sees the Doctor and Barclay. "Who's this?" she asks.

"This is Reginald Barclay. You remember when you sent me to the holodeck on Voyager for R&R and there was radiation that was causing problems with my memory?"

"Yes, don't tell me it's happening again! You mean I have to re-live all seven years…." Janeway complains.

"Not exactly. We are still in the holodeck. I don't know how to put this but…you are a hologram."

Janeway shrugs, "Well I've heard worse. Computer, end program."

Janeway dematerializes in front of the Doctor and Barclay.

"Computer, reactivate program," says the Doctor. Janeway re-appears.

"I see what you mean," Janeway says. "Now I know how you feel."

"You are presuming that I'm a computer, Captain."

"Now what we should do is…" begins Janeway.

"Computer, end program," says the Doctor gleefully. Janeway disappears again. "Reactivate program."

"Don't shut me off while I'm in the middle of a sentence!" Janeway roars as she reappears. "So if I'm not real, what do we do? How do we end this? Where is the real Kathryn Janeway?"

"She's in an asylum in San Francisco," responds Barclay.

Janeway rolls her eyes. "Well, at least she wasn't on Voyager for seven years…"

"We need to locate the matrix of the holoprogram…."  
"Computer, where is…?"

The Doctor stops Janeway. "We tried that. Apparently, the program I designed is so true to life that there will be no traces of any control panel or markings that we are in a computer program."

"Is there a way to scan for an emission? What would be the tell-tale sign?"

Barclay responds at this point, "It will be similar to a warp core but it will emit a different signal. Let me have your tricorder and I'll adjust the settings to a specific frequency."


End file.
